A King With No Crown
by Lil-Green-Leprechaun
Summary: When Delphina is offered a place in a quest to help take back her own city and that of her old friend Thorin Oakenshield, she jumps at the chance. Is this journey just what the two unfortunate royals need to find thier happiness and destiny? Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

"My lady, you have a visitor." Called Westerfall's royal advisor as he stormed into the stables, his beady mouse like eyes looking around for any sights of the mischievous princess.

"A visitor you say? How exciting." came the lilting reply, shortly followed by the young woman, who had climbed down from the stable's upper level. Her long golden brown hair had pieces of hay sticking out of her long plaits, and her cotton riding trousers were stained with mud. "Tell them to come in, I'll be right there."

The advisor went to object, his nose wrinkling at the young woman's appearance, but closed his mouth receiving an annoyed look from his mistress. "Very well miss."

The brunette turned her back to the door, tending to her horse Thadius, who was watching her with his big, dark eyes. A loud clattering of the stable door announced the arrival of her visitor, but she stayed facing her pet, waiting for the new comer to introduce themselves.

"Well, Princess Delphina of Westerfall, I have not laid eyes on you in years."

Delphina instantly recognised the voice of the old wizard. A squeak of excitement left her throat as she dropped the horse brush and ran towards Gandalf, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "And yet you have not changed a bit Gandalf."

The old wizard chuckled and separated himself from the girl, looking her up and down, "You, my dear have. You are now a fine young lady."

"You flatter me old friend. But I do not think I am wrong in thinking you are here for another reason? Not just to see how much I have changed in the past fifteen years?"

Gandalf smiled down kindly on her, she had always been far wiser than people thought, her angelic face and child like height were a clever disguise, and served to fool even the wisest of beings.

"Indeed my dear, I haven't. I come with a proposition for you. Let us talk somewhere a little more suitable."

Delphina nodded and kissed her beloved horse's long nose, and departed the stable with Gandalf locking the door securely behind her.

* * *

The raucous laughter from the band of rowdy dwarves silenced when three sharp, heavy knocks sounded at the door. "He is here" said Gandalf quietly, his eyes on the round, green front door. Bilbo Baggins, who had had about enough of dwarves rolled his eyes and wearily made his way to the door, with Gandalf behind him. Stood on the doorstep of Bag-End was a very intimidating looking dwarf. His long dark hair was peppered with streaks of silver and his eyes were a murky blue.

"Gandalf" murmured the stranger, his voice a deep and booming baritone, as he entered the hallway of the hobbit hole, unfastening his over cloak as he did so, handing it to the young dwarf Kili who had appeared at his side. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find? I very nearly got lost twice. I'd never have found it at all if it wasn't for the mark on the door."

Bilbo spluttered in anger "What mark? There is no mark on my front door! I only had it painted last week!"

Gandalf coughed uncomfortably and lowered his voice to try and soothe the furious hobbit, "There is a mark Bilbo, for I put it there myself." he took a short breath before directing Bilbo's attention to the dark haired dwarf, "Bilbo Baggins, let me introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So" drawled Thorin, as he stared down the half-ling, his eyes steely, "This is the hobbit … have you done much fighting? Which do you favour? Axe or sword?" he continued as he circled around the smaller male, making Bilbo twitch uncomfortably.

No one had noticed that Bag-End's front door was still open, or that a cloaked figure had joined them, until they spoke, commanding everyone in the room's attention with a soft feminine tone, "Thorin ... still intimidating I see."

The cloaked woman walked further into the hall and closed the door behind her, before pulling her hood away from her face. Princess Delphina had taken time to clean up her appearance before she joined the dwarves on their quest. Her long, golden hair flowed down her back like a silky waterfall, and she dressed in simple brown leather and shiny metal armour below her cloak.

Thorin turned to look at the young woman for a second before dropping into a sweeping bow, a succession of whispers and gasps filled the room as the party of dwarves watched their king's action.

"This, my dear fellows" said Gandalf to the confused fourteen, "Is Princess Delphina of Westerfall, formerly 'The city of Dale."

* * *

**Hello Everyone! I hope you like this story, it is of course only the first chapter, so please dont read it and run away scared! please review etc! if you're also a kili fan, check out my kili story - far over the misty mountains!**

**happy reading!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

"My my! A bow from the great Thorin Oakenshield, I am honoured." Delphina giggled as the dark haired dwarf straightened back up to his full height, a twinkling laughter present in his blue eyes.

He turned back towards the hobbit, his mirthful gaze returning to a steely glare, "Well? Which is it?"

Bilbo's mouth dropped open in shock as he stuttered to find a suitable reply, "Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know." he said proudly, puffing his chest out.

Delphina smiled softly at the sight, the half-ling really was quite endearing, but she knew very well that that was not what Thorin wanted to hear.

"Though I don't see how that's relevant!" Bilbo said, his voice trying to stay strong with courage in front of the gathered pack of dwarves.

The dark haired leader smirked over his shoulder at his kin, who were chuckling quietly away, "I thought as much. Looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Thorin ducked under the arched doorway and into the dining room, quickly being followed by the rest of the dwarves leaving Bilbo shocked and alone in the entry way with Gandalf and Delphina. The petite human female smiled sympathetically and held her hand out to the hobbit, awaiting a handshake, "I do apologise for my abrupt entrance." she started, as he shook her outstretched hand, "So we shall start afresh, Good Evening master hobbit, I am Princess Delphina."

"B...Bilbo Baggins" he returned, finally finding the use his voice box was intended for, "Would you, uh, would you care for some tea?"

Delphina grinned as she allowed him to take her cloak from her and hang it from a peg by the door.

"Tea would be wonderful Mr Baggins, with milk and two sugars if I may?"

* * *

The company had grown deadly silent as they crushed themselves back around Bilbo's small dining room table, the only sound being the scraping of Thorin's spoon on the bottom of his broth bowl. Delphina sat cross legged by his feet, having refused the place Bofur had offered to relinquish for her. A cup of tea rested in her small hands, almost untouched from when Bilbo had handed it to her ten minutes before, and a chocolate biscuit, barely nibbled balanced on her leather clad knee. A shiver ran down her spine, whether it was the chill of the wooden doorway she was leaning on against her bare shoulders or the unnerving quiet that had settled over the room's occupants, she did not know.

"What news from the meeting of our kin?" Asked Balin, first to break the silence with his soft, wise voice.

"there was a voice from all seven kingdoms." Thorin murmured as he finished his broth, pushing the bowl away from him with one large hand.

"What did the dwarves from the Iron hills say? Is Dain with us?" Asked Dwalin, eager to continue on his brother's questioning.

Thorin paused, a grave look settling on his handsome features, one Delphina had only seen once before, when Thorin and his dwarf settlement had been attacked by orcs and he had come to her father asking for help, shelter and medical care. She leaned forward and gently squeezed his knee comfortingly. She smiled as he placed one large hand over her small one, returning her squeeze in thanks, but his eyes never left the gathering of men in front of him. A heavy sigh left his lips as he prepared to break the bad news.

"They will not come." a low disheartened rumble went across the table at the words. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You … You're going on a quest?" Bilbo piped up at the mention of a quest, coming to join the group around the table.

"Ah, Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light on the matter." Asked Gandalf, as he stood as much as he could in the tiny room, still almost bent double over the table. Pushing mugs aside to make room, the aged wizard laid a map out in front of the uncrowned king, a wizened finger pointing to a single mountain point. "Far to the east, over woodlands and wastelands lays a single solitary peak."

"The lonely mountain?" asked Delphina, curious to see the drawing of Erebor, the land she had heard so much about from Thorin, but had never seen any reference to it with her own chocolate colour eyes. "Thorin? Is this Erebor? Your home?" she asked as she peered over the table edge. He smiled at her kindly, his blue eyes burning with some unnamed emotion. Seeing she was struggling to see from her position on the floor, he patted his knee, an invitation which she readily took, so she could get a clearer view of the map, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Thorin wrapped a finger through a belt loop, to stop her from wobbling around, thoroughly unsure as to where he should put his hands. The last time she had sat on his lap was over decade ago, when she was a young girl, but now it was different, she was a stunning young woman with curves in all the right places and long golden brown hair that brushed the base of her back, he did not want to touch her inappropriately, deciding her belt loop was the safest option.

"Aye!" spoke up Gloin as he sucked on the stem of his pipe "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have started returning to the mountain, as it was foretold. It will be soon time for us to return. And the reign of the beast will end." said the grey dwarf, banging his hearing aid against the table for emphasis.

"Uh what beast?" Asked Bilbo, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ah, now that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible. The greatest calamity of our age. Air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks … extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is thank you" Bilbo snapped cutting Bofur off in his description.

Ori stood from his seat, his youthful face twisted into a determined mask, "I'm not afraid of him! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jaxi." but before he could continue, both Dori and Nori had gripped his elbows pulling their brother back down between them.

Delphina saw the disappointed look on the youngest dwarf's face, and felt her heart tug.

"That's the spirit!" She said, leaning back against Thorin's chest and clapping her hands, while Ori's face turned a shade of scarlet under her attention.

"The pass would be difficult with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. It is near impossible. We are not thirteen of the best" Balin paused for a minute in his speech, "nor the brightest." a roar of hurt feelings were thrown at the elderly dwarf.

Delphina felt Thorin sigh against her back and turned to look at him, his face was weary and his eyes lined with the tell tale black bags of little sleep. She gave him a reassuring smile, and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Fili, who was leading a strong pep talk, just like his uncle. "We may be few in number, but we are fighters! All of us! To the very last dwarf!"

"And do not forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed many a dragon in his time!" joined in Kili, his voice as eager as his brother's.

"Well no, no … I never said" stuttered the grey wizard, trying to defend himself.

"How many then? How many have you killed?" asked Dori, his usual soft voice cutting through the general noise. The wizard stuttered a while longer, as the volume of the dwarves accusation grew around them. Delphina rolled her eyes, sick of the bickering and stood from Thorin's knee, bringing the palms of her hands flat onto the table with a loud bang,

"Alright! Shut it you lot! Leave Gandalf be!" She shouted loudly, a dark look on her pretty face. The dwarves immediately quietened down and resumed their seats, their eyes fixed on the face of the tiny human princess. "Well, now that's sorted," she said a lot quieter, "Does anyone need any more to drink?" she asked, immediately cutting the tension in the room.

* * *

**Hello All! I do apologise for the long wait, I have been incredibly busy this week, barely any time to sit down let alone write! anyway, I hope you all like it! please let me know your thoughts! all reviews are much appreciated! **

**Happy reading!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

A chorus of low dwarfish agreements filled the small dining room of the hobbit hole. Delphina flapped her hands at them, a low giggle flowing from her lips as she tried to quiet the rowdy group. When the noise stopped she turned to Bilbo with a soft smile, "Mr Baggins, if you would be so kind. Then we could once again return to our original purpose of being here."

The hobbit stared at her like he was a child that had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. He snapped back to reality when the princess raised her eyebrows slightly, still awaiting his answer. "uh … uh of course! I'll … i'll just go and do that right now." he exclaimed as he seized the opportunity to have a few minutes to himself, running out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Delphina breathed a sigh of relief and went to sit back in her original spot on the floor, when a large, leather covered hand closed over her wrist. Her big brown eyes travelled up the arm the wrist belonged to and settled on the face of Thorin Oakenshield, who was smirking, proud of the way she had dealt with the situation. "Well, that's not the shy little girl I used to know." he chuckled gruffly as he patted his knee for her to sit. She quickly obliged, knowing Thorin's knee was far more comfortable than the hard wood of the floor.

"That's because I'm not the shy little girl you used to know. You haven't visited Westerfall in several years, I have had to do a lot of growing up to do. I had no time for dollies and sewing like my younger sisters, I started training to command my father's army the day I turned twenty."

Thorin studied her face intently, trying to remember exactly how old she was, and how much time had passed since he had made an appearance at the man city of Westerfall. His brows knitted together as he tossed the dates around in his head. Delphina chuckled seeing him deep in thought, she knew what was going through his mind and decided to put him out of his misery.

"I am twenty five years." She laughed loudly when Thorin looked taken aback, he opened his mouth to question how she knew his thoughts, but she cut him off before a word could leave his lips. "I could see the cogs turning in your head. You wished to know my age and when you could have seen us last. So, I am twenty five years and you saw us last when I was eighteen, you attended my coming of age party, but only for a few hours before 'business' pulled you away."

Internally the king grimaced, he had pushed the memory of her party out of his mind, not wanting to remind himself of the tears he had caused her that evening, when he departed after such a short amount of time.

His throat went dry suddenly and he squeezed the top of her bare arm. "I'm sorry for that. I should have stayed, it was a big day for you, I should have been honoured that I was part of it." his voice was low and his eyes barely left the wood of the table, his irises turning stormy with emotion.

"I was being a selfish child, I knew you had a duty to your people. It's in the past now, there is plenty of time to make up for it." she smiled sweetly at Bilbo as she accepted the new, hot cup of tea from Bilbo's shaking fingers. "Thank you Mr Baggins"

Thorin grunted and shifted her weight slightly up his thigh so her side was pressed firmly into his armour clad chest. Delphina dismissed the undignified noise, unsure whether it was in reference to their previous conversation, or his disapproval of the Hobbit. "Am I too heavy? I can sit on the floor just as well." She asked, already starting to stand.

"Don't be silly girl. Sit." he commanded, a mock authoritative tone present in voice.

"What about the signs Thorin?" Asked Dwalin roughly as he placed his now empty mug back onto the table, distracting the prince's attention from his young companion.

"If we have read these signs, don't you think others will have read them too?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes tracking over the faces of each dwarf in his company, as they all fell into a tension filled silence "There are rumours beginning to spread across our lands, Smaug has made no appearance in near on sixty years. Thousands of eyes look to the mountain, wondering … assessing the risk … perhaps now the wealth of our people lays unclaimed and unprotected. Do we sit back and watch it be taken from us again? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" his voice grew into a passionate crescendo as he encouraged the dwarves to see his way of thinking, a cheer rang through the room at his words. Delphina smiled at the dwarves' new found passion in the expedition, all of them shuffling in their seats ready for the off.

"This is all very well, but you forget Thorin, the front gate is sealed." Balin stated wearily, clearly fed up with being the group's voice of reason, "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said with a secretive smile, his wise blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he pulled an intricately shaped key from the folds of his old grey robes.

Delphina felt Thorin's fingers that were inserted into her belt loops tighten as he spoke, his voice barely above a strained whisper "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain for safe keeping. And now, I give it to you, the rightful owner."

Thorin took the key from Gandalf's wizen hand, and held it up to the light, examining the patterns carefully. Delphina reached out an ran her finger over the raised decorative patterns and runes on the shaft of the key, "It's beautiful, such hard work must have gone into forging this key." She watched as Thorin tugged his armoured vest away from his neck, dropping the key into a high pocket on his deep blue tunic. She held her breath as the top of his chest was exposed in the action, a thin layer of black hair adorning his flesh. She bit her lip and sheepishly looked away a deep heat rising in her cheeks, She had always had a bit of a crush of the would-be king under the mountain, which had only grown through her years.

"If there's a key … There must be a door!" Fili exclaimed, deep in thought, his blue eyes matching the same expression as his uncle.

"Indeed" confirmed Gandalf as he returned is attention to the previously forgotten map, pointing at the runes with the stem of his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" cheered Kili as he happily nudged his brother's arm.

"Of course, but we will first need to find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer is in the map, but we will need someone with the skill to find it. There are still some in middle earth who posses such skills" Thorin eyed the wizard suspiciously "The task I have in mind will take a great deal of stealth and courage, but if we are both careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Called Ori, finding the courage to rejoin the table's conversation.

"Mm, a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." Bilbo said confidently, his hands hooked behind his braces.

"And are you?" asked Gloin suspiciously

"Am I what?" asked the disgruntled hobbit, clearly not understanding his purpose within the group.

"He said he's an expert! Wehey!" laughed Oin, clearly having trouble with his ear trumpet.

"Oh, no no no, I am not a burglar! And I never have been!" Bilbo said defensively, holding his hands up in the air.

"I'm afraid I need to agree with Mr Baggins" Said Balin with a sigh.

"Aye, the world is no place for gentle folk who can't fight or fend for themselves." said Dwalin, furthering his elderly brother's point, an causing another row between the dwarves, their voices getting louder and more boisterous by the second.

Delphina rolled her eyes, clearly unhappy that she would need to be the one to break up the arguments again before they turned into full blown fist fights. Getting up from Thorin's knee she walked over to Bilbo, throwing a supportive arm around his shoulder. The little hobbit's face turned a shade of scarlet when he realised his face met with the corseted chest of the human princess. "If Gandalf says Bilbo is a burglar, a Burglar he is. Of all the people Gandalf has known through time and Middle Earth he has chosen Mr Baggins as your burglar, and with that you should all be happy." She scolded them once again causing the room to fall into silence, but each dwarf's face held a smirk.

"You alright there lad?" asked Bofur, a chortle present in his tone.

Delphina looked down at the hobbit to see what everyone was laughing at, a giggle breaking through her own lips as she noticed Bilbo's reddened cheeks and compromised position.

* * *

**Once again like with over the misty mountains, I would like to apologise for its lateness! Thank you all for reading and commenting, it keeps me writing! I hope you like this one!**

**Oh and here's how I see Delphina's clothing. Hope you can all see this OK, I've not used Polyvore in years! (the bottom one is her crown, she does wear one, i'm just yet to mention it."**

**(The link won't work so search Polyvore for Lilxleprechaun and the outfit is titled Delphina!)  
**

**Happy reading people! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"O' course he's alright, aren't ya lad?" Gloin chuckled, highly amused at the hobbit's discomfort.

"Look how red his cheeks are! Like a whore who has been on her knees all night!" Oin quickly joined, pointing enthusiastically with the stem of his ear trumpet.

"Looks like he's never seen a woman before" chimed in Nori, with a toothy grin.

"Probably hasn't have ya lad … tell me? Were ya breast fed?" A roar of laughter filled the table following Dwalin's joke.

A small whimper sounded from the hobbit's lips as he tried to find the words to defend himself against the mocking band of dwarves.

"Enough!" Roared Thorin, his deep baritone sounding through the room, the hobbit hole's wooden walls nearly shook with the sound. His lips were set into a hard angry line, and his eyes resembled the cold grey of stone. "You all know better than this. The princess deserves respect." his eyes trekked over the face of each dwarf, who hung their heads in shame. The would – be king huffed loudly and resumed his seat, one hand flexing defensively on the wooden table top.

"Don't mind them your highness. It has been a while since they have seen a dame as pretty as yourself." Balin directed at Delphina with a kind smile and a bow of his white head. "And Mr Baggins, it was merely jesting on their part. You will need to get used to the rough dwarf sense of humour."

Bilbo merely nodded, fidgeting with the fraying hem of his night shirt. "I must, uh, I need to … uh excuse me ..." he mumbled quickly leaving the gathering under the pretence of something needing his attention. Delphina watched his retreating back with a sympathetic smile, before she turned to the dwarves, who were now suspiciously quiet, some exchanging looks between them and some whispering hushed words to one another.

"Well!" she began as she swiped her tea cup from the table, "Shall we get on? And you can continue discussing my figure when I have retreated to bed." she laughed, letting the dwarves know that she was comfortable with the odd bit of rough banter. "Mr Baggins? Can you come back now? We're continuing." she called sweetly hoping to coax the hobbit out of wherever he had snuck off to.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. They can pass almost anywhere unnoticed. And where the dragon will have grown accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the smell of hobbit is something entirely different." Gandalf said, defending his little friend. Delphina looked down at Bilbo who had quickly returned to the pantry and was standing beside her, but making sure to leave a wide enough birth so that no mocking would be directed his way, a small smile spread across her rosebud lips as she bent slightly, burying her nose into his mousey curls. "Mm he certainly smells better than you lot." she said in a barely audible voice as she straightened up. The comment seemed to go unnoticed by all except Thorin, who twisted in his chair to look at her, his thick eyebrows raised until they nearly met his hair line.

A small, shy smile flickered over her lips at the piercing blue stare that threatened to burn right through to her soul. She knew the myths of how the dwarves lived dirty, dank lives and she also knew them to be utter lies. The dwarves, as a race were hardy and exceptionally dedicated to their crafts, working long hours with little regard to anything outside of their little haven of work, which often caused their skin to hold a sheen of sweat or a film of dirt from working in the unbearable heat of the forges, but should the occasion present itself, they chose to be as clean and as well presented as any elf.

"The hobbit smells better than us does he?" The prince's voice was a low rumble as he only wished to communicate with the petite woman before him. Delphina's cheeks flooded with colour as she swallowed a large lump that had somehow become lodged in her throat. The smell of Thorin's skin was one that would be etched into her mind for the rest of her days, a warm scent that was an extremely pleasant mix of spices, wet stone and woody oak, it was the smell that she would relish as he taught her how to handle a sword in her younger years, his arms wrapped around her smaller form, showing her how to wield the weapon. It was the smell she associated with safety and bravery.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a smirk as she tried to decipher the unnamed emotions that were swirling around in the deep blue pools of Thorin's eyes. No words left her lips in answer, just a cheeky quirk of a slender eyebrow, making the prince chuckle darkly and turn back to his gathered followers.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of your company, and I have chosen Mr Baggins. I do not wish to hear any more on the matter, or you shall be continuing on numbering just thirteen and will have to contend with any ill luck coming your way." The old wizard grumbled as he fumbled through his tatty robes, trying to locate his pipe. "There's a good deal more to Mr Baggins than any of you know. More than he knows of himself too, I believe."

Bilbo's eyes turned as wide as saucers as he gazed up at the grey figure. He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a sharp look from the aged man. Delphina smiled encouragingly at him and took his hand in hers giving it a small squeeze. The hobbit's face flushed at the gesture and he smiled coyly at the human princess who giggled at his shy nature.

Thorin observed the innocent encouragement between the princess and the halfling with stony eyes, his lips pulled back into a half snarl. He would not have – could not have any distractions on this journey, for his men … or for him. Their task ahead would be dangerous as it was, with an uncertain outcome, he did not want to put the precious daughter of his good friend in any jeopardy. She had grown into a stunning young woman, and even though he would give his life to protect her, if something should happen to him she would become victim to all the depraved males out there. His blood boiled at the thought of it. He resolved to talk to her that night when everyone had retreated to bed and could voice his concerns without unwanted ears listening in.

Outwardly the dark haired leader grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Very well, we shall do it your way." He inclined his head towards Balin, ignoring the mutterings that had once again surrounded the table, "Give him the contract."

Balin nodded quickly, never being one to disobey the wishes of his prince and stood from is chair, pulling a large scroll out from beneath his red tunic. "Its just the usual, out of pocket expenses, remunerations, funeral arrangements etcetera."

"F-Funeral arrangements!" Stuttered Bilbo as his shuddering hands accepted the paper from the elderly dwarf.

Delphina stepped back from the edge of the table giving Thorin some room as he stood, moving to whisper in Gandalf's ear. The noble dwarf kept his voice low as he murmured in the wizard's ear, "I cannot guarantee his safety, and nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Understood."

"Bounty to be received up to and not exceeding one fourteenth of the treasure, that seems fair … blah blah … Injuries inflicted not unlimited to lacerations, evisceration … in...Incineration?!" stuttered Bilbo as he looked up from the scroll to his companions, his face as white as a sheet and his skin beading with cold sweat.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh of yer bones in the blink o' an eye." Bofur called cheerily, his lips set in a wide grin.

Delphina eyed the hobbit warily as he started to sway unconsciously.

"You alright laddie?" asked Balin, concern lacing his tone.

Bilbo mumbled some incoherent words and started to suck in some heaving breaths, "I'm feeling a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings! A flash of light, a searing pain and poof! You're naught but a pile of ash!" continued Bofur, his jolly tone of voice never dropping.

Bilbo managed to steady himself and slow his breathing for a moment, before letting out a little yelp of "Nope" as his body crumpled and hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Very helpful Bofur." Delphina grumbled as she knelt at Bilbo's side, one dainty hand rested on his cheekbone. "Someone give me a hand to get him to the other room." she requested as she tried to lift his dead weight.

"You will do yourself damage. Fili, Kili get the burglar to a chair." Commanded Thorin, as he placed a large hand on the young brunette's arm pulling her away.

His grip slid up her arm to squeeze her shoulder as he buried his face in her hair, "Phi, you and I need to talk about this." he breathed into her ear.

* * *

**Hey my darlings, I really do apologise that this has taken me so long to get out and that it is still a little short, but i can assure you I will be getting the next one out in a few days, and it will be long and starting to get to the good stuff! please review etc ... they help me to write ... or i just give up. **

**So thanks to all who reviewed and added, you are my support network.**

**See you in a few days!**

**Happy reading and enjoy!**

**Ta ta!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Need to talk about what?" she asked innocently as she turned her face to the dwarfish king, her sweet breath fluttering over his cheeks lightly. Her big brown eyes were clear of any ill will as they intently studied his face. Thorin sighed heavily and looked to his feet, not wanting to upset the young girl before him. He cleared his throat with a gruff rumble, fully aware that around them the rest of the men had gone quiet, watching the small, personal interaction.

"later. This is not a matter for everyone's ears." he grumbled as he dropped his big hand from her shoulder and turned away retreating through the round doorway of the pantry and into the depths of the hobbit hole.

One by one the dwarves trickled out of the pantry in search of other things to occupy their minds, leaving Gandalf and Delphina alone in the now oddly empty room. "I should go and check on Mr Baggins, he was rather shocked by this whole ordeal. Maybe I should take him a nice cup of lavender tea to calm his nerves." the young princess stated as she shuffled about through the various cabinets trying to find the ingredients to make the hobbit his soothing beverage.

"No my dear." Gandalf said kindly, cutting her off in her search. "I shall talk to Mr Baggins, he will come around I assure you. There is one who needs your support during this time far more than he." the old man in grey nudged her towards the doorway gently in encouragement with a sly smile on his thin lips.

"Very well, but I want to help in any way I can, so if I am needed don't hesitate to call." She countered him as she stepped into the dimly lit hallway, the heels of her boots tapping quietly on the wooden flooring.

* * *

"You do not wish her to travel with us, do you?" Balin quizzed his old friend, carefully eyeing the far away look on the face of their leader. Thorin stood lounging against a curved wall, his eyes seemingly glued to the festivities of his men in the next room, but his mind being settled else where. The wise old dwarf broke him out of his melancholic thoughts with the outright question.

"No." he answered quietly, his voice a deep rumble that could barely be heard over the noise of the dwarves.

"A lot of danger could befall a young lady like her. But that's not it, is it?" the old man trod carefully with his questions, not wanting to rouse the legendary temper the fallen king was known for having.

"No."

"You don't want to be the one to put her in harms way. You don't want to fail her."

Thorin said nothing, just looked to the ground, his face stony and clenching the muscles in his hands tightly around their armoured guards.

"I will not always be able to protect her." he sounded downtrodden and broken as the words left his mouth, his deep blue eyes almost a murky black with emotion.

"I am not asking you to. Thorin I can take care of myself, you know that." Delphina said as she stepped into the light, revealing herself to the two dwarves who studied her with hardened faces. She quickly moved to the prince's side and placed a dainty hand below his jaw, tipping his head up so their eyes connected, his irises quickly becoming a sharp blue again in her presence. "I had the best teacher around you know." she grinned cheekily making him smile at her compliment. She was about to continue when a loud exclamation of "I'm sorry Gandalf, you've got the wrong hobbit." sounded through the round corridors, the voice being quickly followed by Bilbo himself who wordlessly stormed between the three of them to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"It appears, we have lost our burglar."Balin said with a sigh as he stared in the direction the hobbit had just disappeared into, "Probably for the best." he continued turning back to Thorin and Delphina, the regal dwarf's dark eyes still burning a hole through the closed bedroom door, while Delphina stroked a delicate hand down his muscle bound arm in an attempt to soothe him. "The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants? Miners? Tinkers? Toy makers? We are hardly the stuff of myth and legend."

Thorin turned back to his old friend, a calm smirk set on his lips, "There are a few warriors amongst us."

"Aye" agreed Balin with a small nod as he shifted a little on the wooden bench, "Old warriors."

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the iron hills, for when I called them they answered. They are good men and loyal. They have willing hearts. I can ask for no more than that." Thorin's voice was a low rumble that was filled with pride. The sounds ran through Delphina's body and made her blood boil, his voice had always been so soothing to her, so calming, but now it was commanding and hard, and it set loose a horde of butterflies deep in her belly.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice." Delphina whispered shakily in his ear, as she tried not to melt under the force of the deep blue gaze that was suddenly fixed on her beautiful face.

"You have done honourably by our people, built us a new home and life In the blue mountains, one of peace, and plenty … and that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin spoke, rising slowly to his feet, trying to get the noble dwarf to see eye to eye with his comments.

Thorin dug the key from his tunic pocket and held it out to his elderly confidant, "From my grandfather, to my father this has been passed to me. They dreamt of the day our people would reclaim our homeland." he turned to look into the young girl's pretty face, his eyes holding hers intensely as he whispered "There is no choice, not for me."

Delphina raised a hand from its spot on his bicep, and brought it to rest on his beard covered jaw. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her join their quest, but her lips remained closed, as she pressed a quick kiss onto his chiselled cheekbone before pulling away and joining the rest of the company in the rowdy drawing room.

"Then we are with you laddie, we will see it done." Balin said, a knowing smile on his lips as he watched his old friend, who was still gazing in the direction the human princess had retreated to.

* * *

Delphina sat between Kili and Fili, their three bodies squished onto a green velvet love seat. Her sides ached as she giggled loudly at the anecdotes and stories they were happily regaling her with, their cheeks a bright red from the heart mix of alcohol, good food and pipe weed. Their voices quietened as they turned to face their uncle who had risen from his chair and was leaning against the mantle piece, looking into the roaring flames. The flickering light from the fire softly illuminated his handsome features, making his impressive countenance look even more majestic. A deadly hush fell over the room, as a low hum left the fallen king's throat which quickly turned into a rich deep tenor as the lyrics of an old dwarfish song left his lips.

"_far over the misty mountains cold,_

_to dungeons deep, and caverns old, _

_we must away, ere break of day, _

_to find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_the winds were moaning in the night,_

_the fire was red, it flaming spread, _

_the trees like torches blazed with light."_

somewhere, Delphina was not entirely sure where, there rest of the dwarves had joined their leader in the song, their voices ringing through the small wooden home in a beautiful, sad harmony. Thorin turned to face her, his gaze setting her flesh alight as she blushed and turned away from him, not wanting to have to explain why her face had turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. She got up from the seat leaving the two brothers alone as she tip toed her way to the front door, in desperate need of some air.

Closing the round green door behind her, Delphina plonked herself down unceremoniously on the stone step of Bilbo's doorway. The cool breeze flowed across her bare skin providing some much needed relief and blew her long golden hair around her face. A heavy pair of footsteps joined her on the stone, and she didn't have to turn to see who her new companion was as they closed the door quietly behind them.

Thorin Oakenshield sighed as he lowered himself down beside the small brunette, he instantly relished the cool summer breeze gliding over his skin, but it was not enough to cut the tension that filled the air between the old friends. He cleared his throat somewhat before finding the right words to say to her. "Phi, you know I can't take you with me."

"Why?" he voice was its usual honey sweet tone, but with an anger lacing through the single word.

"I cant protect you. This a dangerous journey." he grumbled gruffly, as he reached out and enveloped her tiny hand in his large, metal covered one. "It would destroy me if something happened to you. What would I tell your father?"

"My father!" Delphina growled as she turned her head to face the man she thought would need her during this difficult time, her brows furrowing and her eyes narrowed as she looked at him with thinly veiled anger. "That's all you can think about? What you would tell my father? Maybe put a pinch of faith in me, Thorin. You know I can do this. I have skill, loyalty and I sure as hell have a willing heart. I thought that was all you asked for?"

The fallen king said nothing, his steely eyes fixed on her face, his expression void of any emotion.

"I just wanted to help the person who has helped me so much in my life, the person that inspired me and taught me to be who I am, no matter what people think. Please Thorin." She begged as she hung her head slightly, wanting to shield him from her tears. "Please Thorin, please let me do this for you."

Thorin's icy exterior melted as he gathered the young woman in his arms in a tight embrace, he pressed a kiss into her hair and scolded himself for giving in. Delphina pulled back and looked at him with a sheepish smile, her dark brown eyes red rimmed. He had never been able to refuse her. He sighed and shook his head, he knew he would regret this decision in time, "Go and get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

**Hello you lovely people! i hope you're all set to follow Thorin, Phi and the company on thier journey as thats where our next chapter will take us! I hope you enjoyed it! please review ... it helps ... lots!**

**happy reading my dears!**

**XX :)**


	6. Authors Note

Hello Everyone, I'm sure you think I must have abandoned my stories as I have been away for a while, but I can assure you I haven't. I took some time out to go on holiday with my fiance, so I left everything behind. But now I'm back, so please expect an update in the next day or so. I may well be back from holiday, but that also means I have to go back to work and University.

Hope everyone is well!

L-G-L

xx


	7. A sad goodbye

To All my wonderful and valued readers of 'A king with no crown',

It is my sad duty to inform you, that after having a break from writing while I finished my degree, I have realised that I have lost all ideas of where I am going with this story and am going to have to say good bye to it! I want to thank you all for being so loyal, and would love you all to look into my Thorin story I intend to replace it with.

(I am going to follow a different path and delve into Thorin's history, rather than following the hobbit time line straight away as its getting hard to distinguish between that and my Kili/OC story!)

Thank you all for your patience, and I hope you will all enjoy the new story!

LGL


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello all you wonderful people out there, seeing as so many people have been sad about me gettng rid of this story, that i found i didn't really have the heart to kill it. so heres it revial and new chapter! i hope you enjoy and please review! A big thank you for all your support!**

* * *

As Delphina wound her way through the long corridors of Bag End, she wished the dwarves goodnight, receiving tight hugs from the princes and little Ori, who blushed a furious shade of scarlet when she kissed his cheek. Finding the small guest room their hobbit host had claimed for her, she quickly closed the door behind her, and slid down the smooth wooden panel until she reached the ground. She sighed in frustration and sniffed back a few tears that pricked the corners of her eyes, she had not expected Thorin to try and turn her away. Did he still just see her as the small girl that had followed him around like a second shadow every time he graced Westerfall with his presence?

In the seven years he had been away she had pushed all feminine pursuits away, striving to become a talented warrior that could both fight for and lead her people. She had done it all for him, because of him … he was her inspiration. He had aged slightly over his absence, silver streaks now adorned his jet black mane and his deep brow held lines from the stresses of the life he had been given, but he was still _her_ Thorin. Her lack of attention to suitors from the young age of 16 had been the source of many worried and sleepless nights to her parents, but no matter what the giddy young men had brought to the table; riches, fighting skill, poems of love … none of them measured up to the man who inspired her so much. Her father had always teased her about her crush on the fallen king, but even he had become despairing of her in later years, allowing her to pursue her arms training, focusing the hope of family continuation on her younger sisters.

With a defiant nod of her head Delphina decided that she would show the stubborn dwarf she was capable of his service, and that she too had changed over the years. Hopping up from her spot she dug her white silk night dress from her pack, willing the morning sun to come quickly so they could begin their quest.

* * *

It was the hushed voices around her that woke Delphina rather than the harsh morning light that was streaming through the window. She squirmed slightly on the soft mattress, her body unwilling to leave its comfort and start the new day.

"Ori, come in here, she's asleep, she wont bite you." she clearly heard the whispered voice of Fili cut through the air.

"No, its not decent to enter a lady's chambers." replied the timid young dwarf, his voice shaking slightly, trying to hold a defence against the older Durin princes.

"Thorin asked us to wake her, that's merely what we are doing." finished Kili, his voice bubbling with mischief. A soft 'hmmff' came from the direction of the door way, shortly followed by some footsteps indicating that the young scribe had given in and buckled to the will of the brothers.

"Good, right now, Ori pull the blanket away from her face." commanded Fili, a low chuckle rumbling through his deep voice, as shaky hands drew the coverings away from the princess' face, the morning breeze hitting her cheeks. There was a slight pause with some rustling before a bowl of icy water was dumped over her, soaking its way through her hair and white night gown, making the material cling to the bare skin beneath it.

The soggy assault made Delphina shriek in surprise and sit up, an angry look plastered over her pretty face as she eyed the two princes who were clutching their sides in hysterics. The water dripped down her back and chest making the nightdress turn slightly transparent and stick to every curve, but that was the last thing on her mind as she sounded a war cry, leaping from the comfort of Bilbo's guest bed, and throwing herself at the brothers who yelled in fright and turned on their heels hurtling out of the door and down the corridor into the main dining room where the rest of the company were just tucking into breakfast, with Delphina hot on their heels, whispering threats under her breath.

The gaze of eleven dwarves studied the events that were playing out before them, as Delphina leapt with an angry growl, her arms and legs wrapping around Fili's torso. A swift heel the the inner thigh made the elder brother whimper in pain and drop to the floor, grabbing hold of Kili's boot as he went bringing his younger sibling down with them in a flurry of hair, and frantically waving limbs.

Punches were thrown between the two brothers and braids were pulled in all directions as a mini fight began, obscenities being yelled along with yelps of pain.

It took Thorin a few minutes to snap out of his trance, finally tearing his eyes away from Delphina's legs and backside that had become slightly exposed from position above the princes, her body swaying with every slap or pull she made. He swallowed heavily and shook his head, getting up from his seat and striding over to the quarrelling trio. Instinctively he swept Delphina up into his arms as if she weighed nothing at all. "What in Durin's name is the meaning of this?" he bellowed down at his nephews who scrambled upright, and hung their heads sheepishly. Delphina who had been squirming at her sudden removal instantly stilled.

"We woke her up uncle." Fili started, his voice low ans apologetic, "Just like you asked us to." finished Kili, his voice mirroring his brothers.

"I asked you to wake her! Not drown her! The pair of you need to re think your actions in front of a lady. You are no longer in the playground. Go and saddle the ponies. I will deal with you later." he snarled, and the brothers left quickly out of the front door, their heads still bowed in shame. Thorin made his way out of the dining room and corridors with Delphina still clutched tightly in his arms. Her fingers gripped tightly onto the collar of his deep blue tunic, her skin brushing occasionally against the flesh of his throat.

Only when they were in the safety of her temporary room, with the door closed did her lower her to the ground. Where she bowed her own head slightly, biting her lip in nerves. The would–be king surveyed her appearance and felt his breath stick in his throat at the sight of the damp silk clinging tantalisingly to her breasts, and the innocent expression her lip biting gave. _'no distractions! I can't have this.' _he thought to himself as he sighed and shook his head sadly at her.

"I'm sorry Thorin. I really am." she mumbled, her honey toned voice barely above a whisper, but they were still beautifully clear to the prince's ears.

"I can't have distractions on this journey Phi, I can't afford another episode like your antics this morning." He sighed and studied his boots, not liking the feeling of the rough words leaving his mouth. "When we pass through Westerfall you must remain. You cannot continue on with us. It is far too dangerous!"

Delphina felt rage bubbling up through her veins at his words, and balled her fists, her pretty face twisting into a frown. "Thorin, I can do this and you know that!" she started, but his deep baritone cut her off, laced with a odd venom.

"It is final. I suggest you get dressed, before you give any more of my men an unexpected view." and with that he left the room, closing the door with force behind him.

The young princess, just stared at the space the king had been standing in seconds before. She had slipped and made a mistake. But her mistake was not going to be the end of her journey, she had til their arrival in Westerfall to prove her worth, that gave her roughly three weeks to bring the king around to her way of thinking.


	9. Chapter 7

Breakfast in bag end continued on in a tense hush when Delphina, Fili and Kili joined the rest of the company at the table. Delphina chose to eat in silence acknowledging no one as her brain ticked over time, the brothers – the tips of their ears tinted pink with shame – chanced sheepish looks in her direction in an unuttered apology.

"We leave in half an hour and head onto Bree." Balin stated across the table, his old eyes studying a worn map through his looking glasses, so engrossed in the parchment he missed the crumbs from his seed cake catching in his normally pristine white beard. A rumble of murmured agreements vibrated around the room as the dwarves continued to fill their bellies ready for the difficult journey ahead.

"We're really sorry Delphina." Kili started, his voice hushed and apologetic.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to upset or embarrass you ..." Fili finished, his blue eyes studying his plate intently, his voice equally laden with sorrow.

"Quiet you two!" Thorin instructed his nephews, his cold tone clearly displaying his disappointment in the pair. The young princes once again hung their heads in shame and refrained from voicing anything other than a timid "yes uncle."

"Its okay, … really." Delphina smiled softly as she nudged her shoulder into Kili's, he turned to look at her with large, doleful dark eyes, "Just don't do it again!" she joked, throwing her arm around him in a quick squeeze.

"We won't!" chorused the brothers who smiled at her, glad to be forgiven by the human princess.

A loud scrape of wood on wood distracted the trio as Thorin stood from the head of the table, "We must prepare to make our leave, make haste, all of you." he commanded, his voice deep and booming. His stormy blue eyes locked onto Delphina's as she watched him make to leave the room, a clear hurt shone through in her chocolatey orbs making the dwarf king's stomach twist painfully.

Alone in the corridor Thorin slumped heavily against a wall, one large hard scrubbing wearily over his face, He knew his decision to leave Phi in Westerfall had hurt her, after she pledged her life so willingly to stand by his side, but he couldn't have any distractions on this quest, he needed to constantly have his wits about him. Surely he had made the right decision … hadn't he?

* * *

"I'm really sorry I got you in trouble with your uncle." Delphina whispered to Fili and Kili who stood either side of her as the company began to wind their way through the quaint little pathways of the Shire. The trio were keeping their distance from their leader, voices kept low to avoid any unwanted ears hearing.

"It's okay, we're always in trouble for something." Kili shrugged, shoving away some stray dark hair that had blown into his face.

"Does he always shout at you like that?" the young princess asked with concern filling her gaze as it flicked between the two dwarfish royals, remembering the shouting match between Thorin and his nephews before they had breakfast, the sheer volume and acid tone reverberating around the house.

"Uh, no … but it can be over looked … uncle clearly has something on his mind." Fili murmured, the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a sly smile, his blue eyes briefly flickering over Delphina's head to meet his brother's dark ones.

"Yeah, it must be hard y'know, having your past suddenly mingling with your present."Kili commented slyly, catching quickly onto his brother's train of thought.

Delphina frowned, deep in thought, were the brothers just talking about Thorin's decision to reclaim his home? Or was it something else. She opened her mouth, ready to ask them to specify what they exactly meant by their comment, when they came to a halt before a homely looking, wood framed inn, its worn sign swaying in the wind and proclaiming they had arrived at 'The Prancing Pony'.

"Go and rest while you can, there is a dangerous and hard wearing journey ahead of you. Enjoy the frivolity while you are still able. They serve a particularly fine honey mead here." Gandalf stated as he held the well used door open for the company to enter, his shoulders still hunched, even though the establishment mainly catered for the race of men. In true dwarf fashion the princes shared a twin grin at the thought of ale, following their counterparts to the bar not waiting to see if the princess was following behind them. She was not, finding it far more suitable to slip onto a chair by the window.

She had been watching the hustle and bustle of the small village through the dappled glass for the best part of twenty minutes, her mind blocking out the sounds of the dwarves merrymaking just a little way away from her, when she heard heavy foot steps approaching. She knew full well who they belonged to, but instead of turning to greet him like she normally would have, she kept her eyes trained on the little boy playing with his father's sheep in a pen across the street.

Thorin heaved a sigh when the brunette refused to acknowledge him, her dainty fingers suddenly clutching at the exposed flesh of her arm, the skin turning white under the pressure. "Phi" he tried, his voice soft, as if talking to a wounded animal. He had witnessed her fits of anger many times during her life, and was fully aware of her razor sharp tongue. "Delphina look at me ..." he almost pleaded when she ignored him, the tensing of her fingers being the only give away that she was acknowledging his presence.

Tears stung at her eyes at the wounded sound of his voice, but she silently sniffed them back, wanting to remain strong in his eyes, weak minded little girls cried, not strong and brave warrior princesses. "No." she choked out, knowing that he would not leave her side until she at least spoke to him. There was a shuffling of material and a pause before she felt a familiar warmth surround her knee, she chanced a look down at the large, armour covered hand that resided there before flicking up to meet those of its owner, Who had knelt at her side, in order to be on the same level as her seated form. A frown covered the handsome face of the fallen king, his brow dipping low above his regal nose, and his eyes a murky shade of midnight. His face was close at this height, his breath fluttering lightly over her skin with every exhale. "No." she said again, averting her eyes, so the tears didn't have chance to well again. Work calloused fingers smoothed gently over the skin of her jaw as he guided her gaze back to his direction.

"Phi, you know I'm doing this for your own good. Please do not judge and resent me for wanting to protect you. I know not what my life would be without your smiling, happy face in it." his delicate words dripped down her spine and into her heart like warm honey. His thumb grazed over her cheekbone in a repetitive soothing motion. "This quest … it may be the most glorious thing I ever do, giving my people back the home they deserve. But it may cost my life. And if I am to die, I would rather the ones I love stay safe."

Something inside Delphina snapped when she heard his velvety voice speak of his uncertain fate, and the burning tears that had started to build in her ducts began to flow freely down her cheeks, and soaking Thorin's thumb as it tried to wipe the salty streams away. "Do not … do not talk like that ..." She sniffed, her big dark eyes holding a strong and intense stare with his clear blue ones, that were also a little red rimmed. "This will not be the end of you Thorin Oakenshield." she started, when his rumbling baritone cut her off.

"You know as well as I that, we cannot foresee out fates."

"I know." she reprimanded him for interrupting. She swivelled around on the chair to face him better, her own delicate fingers cupping his beard lined jaw on either side, "But if this journey is to be your end, I wish to be there. To hold your hand and remind you of all the people who have always loved you and that you leave behind. Everyone needs someone, king under the mountain … even you."

Thorin felt his heart and stomach clench at the wave of emotions that swamped him at her speech. His eyes traced from her pink tinged cheeks to her red, bee stung lips, the bottom one being chewed between her pearly white teeth as she sniffed back tears. He couldn't explain why her distraught countenance haunted him so, or why he just wanted to hold her and kiss her worries away, but he knew these things were exactly why she couldn't join their company ... he needed his wits about him, which was impossible when everything about her commanded his immediate and undivided attention, constantly. He hung his head, he would not allow her innocence and purity be shattered by the evil world they would encounter along the way.

He sighed gratefully when the owner of Hobson's Livery stuck his head around the inn's door, an over cheery smile on his face, "15 ponies and one horse saddled and ready to leave in the courtyard Mr Gandalf, sir." Turning to face his company he found his nephew's watching them and whispering between them … had they seen Thorin and Delphina's whole interaction? The sly looks of their faces said they had … and Thorin felt his stomach bottom out, not looking forward to their probing and questions.

* * *

In a surprisingly short amount of time the Dwarves had mounted their ponies and were readying themselves for their journey. Delphina smiled up at them, her feel still firmly planted on the ground. Light tap on her shoulder quickly drew the princess' attention to the owner of the livery company, his fingers gripping the reigns of a sleek black pony with a white crescent over her right eye and silver threads braided into her long and shimmering mane. "And for you miss... the pride of my life, her name is Echo. A beautiful pony for a beautiful lady."

* * *

**Hey Guys! Just want to say thank you so much for waiting patiently, its deadline fortnight so I have been working like a dwarf in a mine to get my final project and dissertation handed in for my degree. I really hope you like this one! please keep up with the reviews etc! they really mean a lot! and thank you to KawaiiShortcake who was the 100th reviewer! go us! Thank you all for your reviews and input! please cotinue!**

**Happy reading! :)**


End file.
